Contigo, sin ti
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Ayame y Kōga han compartido más de siete años de relación por mandato de sus familias. Un viaje a Las Vegas destroza la cordura de Ayame después de darse por vencida con él hombre que jamás la amó y decide terminar con todo. ¿Podrá Kōga ver dentro de sus sentimientos y darse cuenta que Ayame siempre ha sido lo que más ha necesitado y amado? ::SpinOff: Vegas, baby::


**Ayame y Kōga han compartido más de siete años de relación por mandato de sus familias. Un viaje a Las Vegas destroza la cordura de Ayame después de darse por vencida con él hombre que jamás la amó y decide terminar con todo dejando así a Kōga solo, confundido y pensando seriamente si esa chiquilla que siempre lo amó ahora lo ha superado. ¿Podrá Kōga ver dentro de sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que Ayame siempre ha sido lo que más ha necesitado y amado? Spin―Off: Vegas, baby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Contigo, sin ti<strong>

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están fuera, derramando su miel? ―preguntó Kōga de mala gana.

Sango y Miroku lo vieron con lástima.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Sango, apenas viendo a Kōga y también a su nuevo novio.

― ¿Cómo crees que estoy? ―se tomó una botella de agua de un trago y se quedó viendo a la nada―. Me dejó, así de fácil ―murmuró apenas, hablando solo―. Así, como si nada ―se encogió de hombros―. Y hoy la vi con otro hombre… ¿pueden creerlo? ―ni siquiera los volteaba a ver.

Sango lo vio con verdadera pena, el chico estaba sufriendo pero también pensó que se lo merecía.

―Te lo mereces ―le dijo Sango sin remordimiento, haciéndolo voltear bruscamente a verla―. ¿Qué? No me veas así, sabes que te lo mereces. Todos lo sabemos. Dile Miroku ―volteó a verlo.

Miroku se quedó callado dando miradas de su amigo a su novia, de su novia a su amigo. Kōga lo veía con el ceño fruncido y Sango también.

―Es cierto ―terminó por aceptar, rascándose la cabeza.

Kōga gruñó y se paró para irse de ahí.

―No te vayas, hay que hablar ―dijo Sango yendo hacia él y arrastrándolo hacia el taburete de la isla de la cocina, Kōga frunció el ceño pero no hizo ademan de zafarse, no podía ser brusco con una mujer y no tenía ganas de llevarse una paliza de parte de Miroku si lastimaba a Sango aunque fuese por accidente―. Habla con nosotros, no tienes muchos con quien hablar ¿o sí? Somos tus amigos ―dijo ella viéndolo con cariño.

Kōga arrugó el ceño apenas, jamás habiéndose sentido de esa forma. Claro que sabía que ellos eran sus amigos, pero nunca había tenido conversaciones sentimentales con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera con Ayame con quien había estado por más siete años. Así que fue extraño cuando ellos se sentaron delante de él y posaron sus ojos sobre él.

―Dinos, ¿qué pasa? ¿La quieres? ―habló Sango.

Kōga se revolvió incomodo en su asiento y negó.

― ¿Sientes cariño por ella? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Kōga se lo pensó, claro que había cariño, habían pasado muchos años juntos.

―Sí, supongo que es solo eso.

― ¿Solo eso? ―lo vio con una ceja levantada.

Kōga suspiró con una mala cara.

―Sí, no lo sé.

― ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste con ese hombre del que hablas?

Las imágenes de Ayame sobre ese chico llegaron a su cabeza como rayos y él frunció el ceño y cerró sus manos en puños bajo la mesa; se sintió el imbécil más imbécil de todo el mundo y también pensó que lo que Sango decía era verdad: se lo merecía.

―Coraje ―confesó con la mirada baja.

―Pero apuesto a que no por las razones que deberían ser las correctas ―murmuró Miroku viéndolo.

Sango asintió despacito.

―Creo que lo que sientes es normal… estuviste muchos años con ella y ahora que no está, es raro ¿no es así? ―él asintió de inmediato, vehemente―. Y más si la ves con otro hombre ―sonrió con comprensión.

―Ella estaba feliz. Reía. Jamás lo hizo conmigo… ustedes lo saben.

Él, de nuevo, veía a la mesa; perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y reviviendo la risa de Ayame en su mente una y otra y otra… y otra vez.

―Nunca le diste razones para hacerlo ―susurró Sango.

A él le calaron esas palabras ya que cerró sus ojos con angustia y se sintió enfermo de nuevo.

―Lo siento ―susurró ella de nuevo―. Solo quiero que entiendas lo que hiciste y lo que no en un pasado… son los frutos de lo que has cosechado.

Kōga lanzó una carcajada irónica.

―Ese es el problema ―siguió riendo―. No quise cosechar nada bueno con ella ―terminó de reír y suspiró―. Iba a dejar a Ayame tarde o temprano, no podría seguir con el matrimonio. Nunca la amé.

― ¿Entonces porque estas así? ―preguntó Miroku viéndolo con sus ojos azules entrecerrados―. Un hombre no se pone así cuando no ama a una mujer, deberías estar aliviado. Te dejó ir, Kōga. Era lo que querías, ¿qué más quieres ahora? Ya no está en tu vida, hasta encontró a alguien más. Eso significa que ya no te tienes que casar con ella ―ofreció con una sonrisa boba, tratando de animar a Kōga.

Kōga se quedó quieto pensando en eso; era cierto, no tenía que casarse con Ayame, era libre. Libre como siempre quiso ser… pero por alguna extraña razón, aquello no le causaba felicidad. Lo enfermaba.

―No sé qué carajos me pasa.

―No la amas ―dijo Sango, él negó―. La extrañas ―Kōga la vio―. Como digamos… una compañera.

Kōga arrugó el ceño, no queriendo responder eso y su silencio les sirvió a ambos para saber qué era eso.

―Ayame no es tuya, por lo menos ya no ―dijo Sango.

Kōga los vio por última vez y se levantó de ahí para volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Bueno, es poco pero es un pequeño prologo. Acá van a ver cosas que en Vegas, baby no aparecerán de Koga y Ayame. También habrán muchos flashbacks para que se den una idea de la relación de ellos en el pasado. Ya que muchas me han exigido escribir de estos dos, decidí traer el Spin-Off. ¡Disfruten!<p> 


End file.
